PASTILLITA DE JABÓN, COMO QUISIERA SER TU
by Zafy
Summary: A Harry le gusta espiar a cierto rubio mientras se ducha... Un día cierto rubio descubre que lo espían mientras se ducha....
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí yo con una nueva historia…

Este pequeño fic tiene 3 partes y todas las colgaré hoy mismo, es un regalo para mi gran amiga en la distancia **tikitiki** que esta cumpliendo añitos mañana; este fic lo escribí para ti, pensando en que sería tu cumpleaños y no tendría mucho que regalarte… así que espero que guste y que la pases fenomenal en tu cumpleaños con todos los que te quieren y a quienes quieres…

Aunque mi idea original era colgar esto mañana no estoy segura de poder acercarme al internet así que mejor me aseguro y lo cuelgo de una vez...

Guapa, ya sabes TQM y desde Lima brindo por ti y deseo que tengas un super archi feliz cumpleaños....

Si, lo sé... el título es raro... pero soy muy mala poniéndolos (hay que ver mis otros fics para comprobarlo) pero el titulo fue lo primero que se me ocurrio cuando quise escribir este regalo para **tikitiki** asi que he decidido conservarlo.

No es un gran argumento, es mucho slash y punto... espero que lo disfruten...

No olviden, nada excepto la voluntad de hacerlos sonreír me pertenece...

"**Pastillita de jabón, como quisiera ser tu…"**

"**PRIMERA PARTE"**

Harry se acurrucó en la esquina y se acomodó la capa de invisibilidad una vez mas, esperando al tan ansiado sonido de la ducha abriéndose, elevó un poco mas la cabeza y entonces lo vio, como cada día al anochecer él estaba allí, desnudo, envuelto en los vapores de la ducha caliente, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello cayéndole en gruesos mechones sobre los hombros y la frente, Harry suspiró lo mas silenciosamente que pudo y con una mano aferró con mas fuerza la capa mientras que con la otra se apoyaba a la pared, y miraba con rabia a aquella pastillita de jabón que descansaba a un lado de la ducha, esperando…

Draco dejó que el agua cayera sobre su rostro e hizo que su cabello cayera hacia atrás completamente, quedándole como cuando era pequeño y su madre le hacía peinarse de esa manera, aun con los ojos cerrados jaló el frasco de shampoo y se echó una pequeña porción en la mano, refregándola luego con la otra hasta conseguir suficiente espuma, para lavar su cabello, la espuma blanca cubría ahora su rostro y su cabello, los chorros de agua hacían que las pequeñas burbujas cayeran por su pecho y espalda, hasta perderse en el piso, Harry jadeó,

Luego del cabello enjuagado, Draco tomó la pequeña pastilla de jabón y comenzó a pasarla por los brazos, piernas, espalda y pecho, Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de no hacer ruido y ordenando a su mente relajarse, vio como la blanca espuma recorría el cuerpo entero de Draco, _"Como quisiera ser esa pastillita de jabón, para andar por todos los sitios de tu cuerpo"_ pensó apoyando su peso un poco mas en la pared _"Usaría mi lengua, y mis labios para besarte por todos los rincones… mis dientes en tu espalda, haciéndote arquear de placer… llegaría hasta el último rincón escondido, donde nadie, ni siquiera esa estúpida pastillita de jabón a llegado"_ ya ni se sorprendió de sus pensamientos que, conforme pasaban los días, iban siendo mas y mas atrevidos.

Las manos de Draco fueron enjabonando el abdomen, y se metió bajo el agua caliente, dejando que está se lleve los rastros de jabón y shampoo, sus manos acariciaron sus testículos apenas suavemente, antes de subir a su pene semi erecto, con las manos enjabonadas, lo recorrió de arriba abajo un par de veces, muy lentamente, y de pronto ya estaba allí, una gran erección. Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, su propia erección era ya demasiado dolorosa, como para continuar mirando, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, era su ritual, desde hace meses que lo hacía… era una adicción que no podía evitar, que le avergonzaba, si, pero que no podía evitar.

Draco apoyó una mano en la pared mientras agachaba la cabeza y dejaba que el agua le diera en la espalda, Harry seguía con la mirada el recorrido del agua sobre la espalda, colándose entre las nalgas hasta llegar finalmente al piso, y ansió poder hacer ese mismo recorrido, entreteniéndose en la zona entre las nalgas de Draco, acariciando, mordiendo, lamiendo…

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Draco y fue secundado por el de Harry, mientras la mano del rubio subía y bajaba a mas velocidad, Harry siguió el recorrido de aquella mano como hipnotizado, como subía hasta la punta y regresaba chocando con la base, apretando no tan fuerte, tensando la rosada piel, apretando los ojos… _"Y ahora se morderá el labio de esa manera tan jodidamente caliente…"_ pensó Harry y segundos después fue recompensando con un nuevo gemido ahogado y ese gesto que servía para terminar de excitarlo, pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacerle a Draco hasta que llegara a hacer ese gesto para él, y solo para él.

Draco se agitó bajo el agua, Harry apreció todos sus músculos tensarse a la vez que exhalaba profundamente, un chorro de líquido cayó al piso y mientras Draco aun seguía sonriendo y jadeando, se metió completamente dentro del agua y la odiosa pastillita de jabón a la que tanto Harry envidiaba volvió a aparecer, acariciando la pálida pie del abdomen, bajando por esa enredadera de cabellos rubios, hasta su miembro, ahora flácido y relajado, y mas abajo aun, por sus muslos y pantorrillas, llegando hasta sus pies, pero demorándose un poco mas en aquella cicatriz tan extraña que tenía Draco en la rodilla, Harry siempre había querido preguntarle donde se la había hecho, se imaginaba pasando su lengua sobre ella, delineándola y escuchando su historia entre los jadeos ahogados que provocaría con sus caricias… Se mordió el labio inferior, acallando un nuevo gemido ante la imagen y se concentró en mirar: las manos de Draco subieron nuevamente, esta vez hasta su cuello, donde jabonó con entusiasmo, y Harry solo pudo pensar que de ser el aquella pastillita de jabón entonces mordería y chuparía demorándose en cada centímetro de esa apetecible piel, las manos de Draco hicieron malabares en la espalda y Harry pensó que era necesario que alguien ayude a Draco con eso, él podría hacerlo, cada noche, jabonar su espalda, acompañar la espuma con sus besos, las manos de Draco descendieron mas aun y se colaron entre las nalgas, de arriba abajo un par de veces, Harry pensó que no podría controlar ya ese deseo que lo empujaba a lanzarse hacia el otro lado, hacia las duchas de los prefectos y ser él quien se colara allí, en lugar de la espuma, su gemido sonó mas fuerte de lo que normalmente lo hacía, dejó de respirar un instante en el que Draco se detuvo mirando a ambos lados, pero él sabía que no lo vería, que tenía la capa de invisibilidad y que no podría detectarlo, debía dar gracias de ello, por que de Draco enterarse de lo que pasaba allí cada noche que iba a ducharse, lo mas probable es que no solo terminara golpeándolo, si no también burlándose de él por el resto de su vida, haciendo que toda la escuela y el mundo mágico se entere de que le gustaba ir al baño de prefectos a ver como Draco Malfoy se duchaba cada noche.

La ducha se cerró, dejando ahora todo el ambiente en completo silencio, mientras Draco tomaba una de las toallas del montón y frotaba con fuerza sus brazos y piernas para secarse, la pálida piel se veía demasiado apetecible para Harry, con la luz de las antorchas reflejando sobre ella, apretó con mas fuerza la capa de invisibilidad, esperando, siendo conciente de la gran erección que le apretaba los pantalones y de la que tendría que encargarse luego de que Draco, ya vestido, abandonara el lugar, pasaron quince minutos mas, en los que Draco terminó de secarse y vestirse, peinando descuidadamente su cabello húmedo con los dedos, miró su reflejo una vez mas en el espejo, antes de asentir complacido, dio una última mirada alrededor y Harry se encogió en su esquina, recordándose que era inútil, que Draco no lo vería por que usaba la capa de invisibilidad.

Cuando los pasos de Draco dejaron de escucharse en el pasillo de afuera, recién se deshizo de la capa y se puso en pie, aseguró la puerta con un hechizo similar al que usaba Draco, para que nadie mas pudiera entrar y se desprendió de su propia ropa, se metió a la misma ducha que Draco había usado minutos antes, dejándose envolver por el olor del shampoo y jabón que habían quedado aun en el aire, se metió dentro del chorro de agua caliente y cerró los ojos, pensando en Draco y las escenas que había visto poco antes, su mano acarició con rapidez y fuerza su necesitada erección, y en solo unos minutos estaba jadeando y corriéndose en su propia mano, susurrando el nombre de Draco, como cada noche… desde hace ya demasiados meses. Mientras se terminaba de vestir pensó que aquella estúpida fijación debía terminar, y pronto, no era sano ni correcto espiar a un compañero de clases, mucho menos a Draco Malfoy, mientras se duchaba. Con la misma resolución que tenía cada noche, salió de los baños de prefectos, prometiendo no volver a espiar a Draco.

La noche siguiente, antes del anochecer, Harry estaba nuevamente en su esquina, acurrucado y cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad, esperando a que Draco apareciera a tomar su acostumbrado baño.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Draco caminó dentro del baño de prefectos, como cada noche, aunque esta vez tenía un plan, desde hacía varias noches que tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba alrededor, pero, en un castillo lleno de fantasmas y cuadros que hablan no era tan raro sentirse así, excepto por que los cuadros y los fantasmas no gemían… Si, gemidos, estaba ya seguro, eso era lo que escuchaba suavemente, no muy lejos, dentro del mismo baño y esta noche descubriría quien demonios estaba espiándolo.

Dejó la pequeña bolsa donde guardaba todo lo que necesitaba para bañarse a un lado de la regadera y se desprendió de la túnica, abrió la llave de agua, mientras desabotonaba con total lentitud la camisa, de pronto se detuvo y frunció el ceño ligeramente, para luego agacharse y buscar algo dentro del bolso, fue entonces cuando la varita descendió desde la manga de su camisa hasta su mano, aun escondida en el bolso, cuando la tuvo firmemente agarrada recordó cual era el área en la que la noche pasada había escuchado aquel gemido. Actuó bastante rápido, la varita salió de la bolsa al momento que gritaba "Homenum Revelio" una luz azul se instaló sobre un punto en la pared y Draco sonrió "¡_te tengo!" _Pensó caminando con pasos rápidos hacia la esquina iluminada.

"Joder… joder" murmuró Harry tratando de encontrar que hacer, levantó la varita y tomó una bocanada de aire sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, lo habían pillado, y ahora tendría que afrontar la burla de Malfoy. Resuelto ya a que era más sensato encarar al chico que tratar de salir corriendo con aquella luz sobre él dejó caer la capa a un lado, en el mismo momento que Draco extendía las manos tratando de alcanzar algo invisible.

" ¡Sabía que eras tu!" gritó Draco con la varita en alto, apuntando al rostro de Harry "¿Qué demonios se supone que haces aquí, Potter?"

"Yo…" Harry resopló antes de continuar hablando, sentía su corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza "Estaba aquí primero, y cuando te vi entrar no me apetecía tenerte cerca, así que me puse la capa para salir sin que me vieras" explicó a toda velocidad, por la mirada que le daba Draco supo que su mentira no había funcionado.

"¿Ya y te crees que voy a caer en eso?" preguntó Draco bastante molesto "No es la primera vez que estás aquí, te he escuchado antes"

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir, no había ningún argumento posible, y se sentía demasiado avergonzado para mantener una pelea con Draco.

"Aun no me contestas" siseó Draco molesto, apretando con mas fuerza la varita "¿A que mierda venías aquí?"

"A nada" respondió Harry seriamente antes de agacharse lo suficiente para recoger la capa, trató de dar un paso al frente cuando un fuerte jalón lo detuvo, Draco lo sostenía de un brazo, aun apuntándolo con la varita

"No hemos terminado de hablar, Potter" dijo con furia antes de darle un empujón contra la pared.

"Lo siento, ¿bien?" respondió Harry con voz agitada "Suéltame… yo no te he atacado" Y realmente lo último que quería era iniciar una pelea.

"¿Qué no me has atacado?" Preguntó con rabia Draco pegando mas su cuerpo al de Harry para asegurarlo contra la pared "¿Y como le llamas al estar observando mientras me baño…? Cada maldita noche… como si fueras un…" Draco arqueó una ceja y su postura cambió ligeramente "Como si fueras un voyerista" afirmó en un susurro

Harry sintió un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sabía que sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que nunca "Malfoy… suéltame" pidió con voz demasiado débil.

"Eso es lo que eres" dijo Draco con cierta malicia en la voz "Eso es lo que haces aquí… te dedicas a ver como tomo un baño… Eso te excita ¿verdad?"

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza, y cuando abrió los ojos se sobresaltó ligeramente al darse cuenta que el rostro de Draco estaba mas cerca aun "Malfoy…"

"Claro… eso es… ¿Deseas tocarme, Potter?" Draco pensó que ya que Potter se había entretenido mirándolo durante, Merlín sabe cuantas noches, él podría divertirse molestándolo, al menos estarían ligeramente a mano. "¿Quieres meterte dentro de esa ducha conmigo?"

La voz de Draco sonaba tan baja y tan jodidamente sensual que Harry no pudo evitar el pequeño jadeo que se le escapó cuando sintió el aliento rozándole los labios, suavemente, demasiado lejos como para alcanzar aquellos labios que a cada instante se veían mas y mas apetecibles "Malfoy… aléjate" advirtió Harry

Draco sonrió en respuesta "No te incomodaba mi presencia cuando estaba desnudo, bajo esa ducha, con el agua cayendo sobre mi… tocándome… con la espuma del jabón…" continuó hablando Draco, con voz baja y sensual, aunque no pudo terminar, por que de pronto los labios de Harry estaban sobre él, lo había tomado por total sorpresa, y ahora su rostro estaba apresado entre las manos de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras sus labios se seguían frotando contra los suyos, su lengua tentando y acariciándolos, aquello no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero una mordida particularmente incitante sobre su labio superior le hizo bajar las resistencia, entre abriendo los labios lo suficiente para que Harry introdujera su lengua dentro de él, sus manos que habían permanecido laxas durante un instante ahora se agarraban con fuerza sobre los brazos de Harry, y, aunque él no sabía como ni porque, ahora estaba devolviendo el beso.

Harry suspiró profundamente, aun dentro del beso cuando al fin fue correspondido, una de sus manos soltó el rostro de Draco y apretó con fuerza la nuca, tratando de pegarlo mas a él, si es que eso era posible, un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de Draco y se ahogó durante el beso y casi sonrió complacido, pero de pronto el beso se rompió y Draco se alejó mirándolo de una manera extraña, parecía perturbado, sin embargo aun se sujetaba de los brazos de Harry.

"Allí tienes" Murmuró Harry, sintiéndose mas envalentonado después de haberlo besado y dejado pasmado "Por eso te espiaba" agregó

Las manos de Draco soltaron los brazos de Harry y aun sonrojado por la fuerza del beso, se llevó un par de de dedos a los labios y los acarició, rememorando aquel beso, _"¿Desde cuando Potter podía besar tan bien?" _Se preguntó vagamente, apenas registrando que Harry se agachaba a tomar su capa nuevamente y se alejaba.

"_Bueno… mejor es aprovechar y huir"_, pensó Harry caminando con pasos rápidos hacia la salida, pero en cuanto jaló la puerta descubrió que estaba sellada, Draco debió hacerlo al entrar como cada noche, y él no se había acordado, apenas giró un poco antes de sentir los brazos de Draco empujándolo una vez mas, esta vez contra la puerta, el rostro del rubio estaba a solo centímetros de él, y aun se veía sonrojado, pero en sus ojos había un brillo diferente, uno que Harry jamás había visto y no podía negar que le cautivaba y asustaba en partes iguales.

"¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?" preguntó Draco sintiendo la turbación del beso anterior crecer en él conforme sentía el pecho de Harry subir y bajar, o su aliento golpeándolo

"Por que si" respondió Harry entrecortadamente mientras sus manos empujaban los hombros de Draco, tratando de alejarlo, sus sentidos se estaban volviendo locos, su piel estaba ardiendo y reclamando mas contacto con aquella tibia piel que había apreciado y deseado durante meses, sus labios se resistían a alejarse de los que tenía en frente, de los que acababa de probar y descubrir que tenían el sabor perfecto, la medida exacta para él… Si no se alejaba pronto de él terminaría besándolo nuevamente "Déjame" pidió finalmente.

"No" dijo Draco con voz firme, mientras se acercaba mas aun al rostro de Harry, sus narices chocando suavemente, Harry cerró los ojos y tembló, y Draco sonrió al sentirse dueño de esas reacciones, se demoró aun mas, apreciando lo bien que se veía Harry así, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entre abiertos y rojos, llamándolo, clamando por él, y por un absurdo instante quiso que solo clamaran por él, por él y por nadie mas. Acercó sus labios lo suficiente y casi podía palpar el deseo de Harry por él, sacó su lengua y apenas con la punta le acarició el labio inferior, Harry soltó un pequeño gemido necesitado, un gemido que le sonó como un llamado, como una orden, una que debía seguir, y sin demorarse mas tomó posesión de esos labios, besándolos suavemente, poco a poco, acariciándolos con su lengua, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior, lo suficiente para hacerlo jadear, para poder escuchar un nuevo gemido de él y sonrió internamente cuando éste llegó.

Los brazos de Harry se enroscaron en el cuello tibio de Draco, sus dedos se entretuvieron enredándose en los suaves y finos cabellos rubios, suspiro ansioso cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo del rubio presionándolo mas contra la puerta, y por un momento quiso protestar cuando esos labios se apartaron de sus labios, no quería que se apartaran… realmente no quería, pero entonces una lengua traviesa comenzó a bajar por su barbilla, dejando un camino húmedo a su paso, uno que le provocaba ligeros escalofríos que solo lograban excitarlo mas aun, junto con esos dientes que ahora se estaban clavando en su cuello con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que dejarían marcas, pero eso no le importaba, nada le importaba ya, que Draco se burlará de él al día siguiente y por toda la eternidad… no importaba, nada importaba mientras Draco siguiera mordiéndolo, besándolo y ¡Oh joder! Acariciando de esa manera… ¿En que momento las manos de Draco habían bajado hasta allí?

Draco descubrió que el sabor de la piel de Harry también le gustaba, que le gustaba como se sentía su piel debajo de su lengua, como se sentía todo ese cuerpo bajo sus manos, su olor lo envolvía y atrapaba cada vez mas, se preguntó por que nunca, durante sus tantas peleas, nunca había notado ese aroma… Sus manos descendieron por el tórax, hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón, con una mano presionó su entrepierna, para comprobar que Harry estaba tan o mas excitado de lo que estaba él, y un gran gemido escapó de los labios del moreno cuando sus dedos empezaron a recorrer, aun sobre la tela la apretada erección, y entonces Draco sonrió y se apartó un poco, mirando lo que había conseguido, un Harry jadeando, con el cabello mas despeinado, si cabe, las mejillas con una tonalidad rosa, y los labios hinchados y rojos, "Potter…" jadeó apenas antes de tener a Harry nuevamente sobre él, besándolo y empujándolo quien sabe a donde, sus piernas se movían solas mientras esta vez era Harry quien dominaba el beso, eran las manos de Harry las que se colaban dentro de su camisa, arañando su espalda con desesperación, mientras él solo atinaba a sostenerse de su cuello y gemir

Tropezaron un par de veces antes de encontrar una nueva pared, en el proceso la camisa de Draco había quedado totalmente abierta y fuera de los pantalones, las manos de Harry acariciaban con ansiedad cada espacio disponible de piel, pero aun así, bajando con cierta timidez, apenas rozando la cinturilla del pantalón.

Draco sintió el golpe de la pared de piedra irregular contra su espalda y soltó un jadeo, no se ocupó mucho del dolor en ese momento, tenía otras sensaciones mas apetecibles que disfrutar, como esa lengua serpenteando de manera aparentemente experta, sobre su cuello, llegando hasta su pecho, las manos de Harry eran cada vez mas calientes, cada trozo de su piel que entraba en contacto con ellas ardía, sembrando en él mas necesidad, adicción.

Harry sabía que en algún momento tenían que parar, que la ropa estaba sobrando, pero no había forma de que lo apartaran de ese cuerpo, no ahora que lo tenía para él, y sabía que quería probar cada centímetro de piel. _"No"_, se dijo, no solo quería, _tenía_ que probar cada centímetro de esa piel nívea y suave. Se irguió un poco más, y detuvo sus caricias, Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado, y Harry sintió que se podía perder en ese par de ojos grises toda una vida y que no le importaría. Era la primera vez que veía sus ojos tan de cerca, tan de cerca y con esa mirada. Se acercó a sus labios una vez más, Draco enroscó sus brazos en torno a él y lo apretó mas cerca, participando del beso.

El beso había dejado de ser enteramente demandante, había algo de ternura en el, algo en la combinación hizo que su piel se estremeciera y que tuviera la necesidad de entrega, era algo que, debía ser honesto, no había sentido jamás y que le gustaba. Draco jadeó suavemente y sus manos soltaron a Harry, para dedicarse a terminar de desabotonar la camisa, con lentitud y calma, mientras esos labios seguían transmitiendo todos esos mensajes en su mente y su piel. Posó las manos sobre el pecho desnudo y no pudo evitar que el pequeño jadeo de placer anticipado escapara de sus labios, por aquel pecho fuerte y marcado, pero de piel suave y acariciable.

El beso se rompió cuando ese par de dedos acarició con algo mas de fuerza una de sus tetillas, enviando una corriente eléctrica por toda su espalda y su abdomen, concentrando muchas mas sensaciones en su erección, ya de por si demasiado necesitada. Dejó caer la cabeza a un lado mientras sentía como la tela de la camisa se deslizaba sobre sus hombros con extrema lentitud, unos segundos después las manos fueron reemplazadas por los labios, besando y lamiendo su clavícula, haciendo un camino hacia abajo.

Con la punta de la lengua delineó una de las tetillas, escuchó el gemido de Harry y la forma como sus dedos se clavaban con mas fuerza en sus hombros, cuando decidió poner mas presión y mordió con algo de fuerza, el gemido de Harry se intensificó a niveles escandalosos, distraídamente se preguntó si es que no se había olvidado de poner el hechizo insonorizador en la habitación, pero no tuvo tiempo para mas, en lo que le pareció una velocidad irreal Harry lo apartó y empujó con fuerza, su culo dio en el piso y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el peso de Harry sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, y los labios volviendo a su cuello mientras las manos ansiosas trataban de arrancarle la camisa lo alejaron de cualquier coherencia mas.

Su olor. Su sabor. Sus sonidos. La forma como su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Había encontrado lo que sería su perdición, lo sabía, era Draco, Draco jadeando de esa manera entre sus manos mientras la camisa volaba a un lado, la forma como su piel se erizaba mientras sus dedos trazaban un camino hacia el botón del pantalón, y el gran jadeó que dio cuando su mano se coló dentro, abarcando su gran erección mientras se dejaba caer completamente en el piso.

"Potter" Gimió aun mas fuerte, apenas ya conciente de lo que estaba pasando realmente, su cerebro se había limitado a tres cosas: las manos de Potter, los labios de Potter y la forma como ambos se movían sobre toda su piel. Levantó las caderas lo suficiente para ayudar a que el pantalón y la ropa interior salieran volando mientras peleaba con los zapatos, unos labios sobre uno de sus muslos lo hicieron levantar la vista, Potter deslizaba su lengua con total lentitud, como si saboreara su piel, hacia abajo, mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse de los calcetines, lo último de vestir que le quedaba

"¡Dios! Malfoy" jadeó Harry levantando el rostro para ver lo que tenía en frente, la polla de Malfoy, roja y brillosa, irguiéndose orgullosa sobre la mata de bellos rubios, el abdomen ligeramente marcado, el pecho agitado, los labios rojos e hinchados, entre abiertos exhalando con prisa y mas arriba aun esos ojos grises mirándolo de aquella manera, algo se agitó en su interior y se lanzó nuevamente sobre él, sobre esos labios rojos que deberían estar catalogados como pecado de lo bien que sabían, con una de sus manos se apoyó en el piso, y con la otra lo jaló de la nuca, evitando que se aleje, no debería permitirle alejarse, nunca mas.

"¿No crees…?" Draco sintió esos labios por sus mejillas, y llegando a su oreja, un estremecimiento mas de placer lo invadió y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación antes de continuar "¿…que deberías quitarte la ropa?"

Harry se apartó solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder desprenderse de todos los estorbos, pero no demasiado como para dejar de percibir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio, las manos de Draco se dirigieron directamente hacia su cremallera mientras él aun peleaba con la camisa. En solo unos instantes la última prenda volaba hacia un rincón oscuro. La sensación de su piel, de toda su piel, rozando la piel de Draco hizo que el deseo, si es que cabe, creciera mucho mas en él "Malfoy… no tienes idea" jadeó recostado sobre él, sus erecciones rozándose, frotándose, las caderas de Draco agitándose contra él, sus uñas clavándose en la espalda.

"Joder, Potter" exhaló suavemente Draco, abriendo un poco mas las piernas y dejando que Harry se acomode entre ellas, levantó un poco mas las caderas "¡Joder!" casi gritó cuando el contacto de su dura polla fue total con la dura polla de Harry

"Si… ammmmgh" Harry escondió la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco, tratando de acallar sus gemidos y apalancándose de los hombros de Draco para agitarse mas rudamente, les tardó apenas un par de jadeos mas encontrar el ritmo, sus cuerpos frotándose al mismo tiempo, sus pollas presionándose con fuerza, atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos.

Y Harry lo mordió, justo en ese punto, ese punto que lo volvía loco, que siempre lo hacía delirar, y esta no fue la excepción, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando el piso, mientras no podía evitar el ronco "¡Oh!" que escapó de su garganta. Y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que provocaba por que mordió con mas fuerza aun, su espalda completa se arqueó y realmente sintió como lastimaba la espalda de Harry al clavarle las uñas.

"¿Te gusta eso eh?" murmuró apenas antes de morder una vez mas, era delicioso, una sensación de poder que jamás había imaginado, tener a Draco Malfoy lloriqueando y jadeando debajo de suyo. Si, definitivamente nunca se había sentido así de eufórico, ni siquiera cuando había vencido a Voldemort, o cuando la guerra había terminado.

"¿Tú…?" tuvo que interrumpir su respuesta por una nueva mordida, "¿tu que crees?"

"Que te puedo hacer jadear más fuerte" respondió Harry con voz ansiosa, dando un último beso a esa parte del cuerpo de Draco y alejándose un poco mas, los ojos de Draco se enfocaron en él, interrogantes, mientras le separaba mas las piernas, sin embargo no opuso resistencia.

"Hablar es fácil" murmuró Draco apenas, en cuanto la mano de Harry se cerró alrededor de su polla cerró los ojos y suspiró de alivio, dejándose caer nuevamente hacia atrás, mientras esa mano había empezado a subir y bajar a un ritmo tortuosamente lento

Harry se acomodó mejor y dio una mirada mas a Draco, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello desparramado sobre el piso, sus mejillas sonrojadas y apretando los labios, tratando de evitar que cualquier sonido escapara. "Malfoy" llamó suavemente, Draco abrió los ojos "Quiero que veas…" dijo antes de agacharse lo suficiente para lamer muy lentamente la punta, ligeramente salada, de la erección de Draco.

"¡Oh mierda!" lloriqueó no pudiendo apartar la vista de esa roja lengua acariciándolo una y otra vez.

"Te lo dije" respondió Harry mirándolo por un instante antes de engullir completamente la polla de Draco, un gemido mucho mas fuerte emergió de la garganta del rubio mientras levantaba las caderas con fuerza, empujando contra su boca. Se obligó a relajar la garganta un poco mas mientras sujetaba con ambas manos las caderas de Draco tratando de marcar el ritmo.

"Potter… si no…" Merlín, le costaba tanto hilvanar una frase, ¡Joder, si hasta le costaba respirar!

Harry bajó solo un poco el ritmo, y una de sus manos bajó acariciando los testículos, tomándolos entre los dedos y balanceándolos de un lado a otro, el cuerpo de Draco se agitó con más fuerza. Dejó que la saliva de su boca resbalara un poco mas hasta humedecer su mano libre y luego descendió mas aun, acariciando la suave piel que rodeaba la entrada.

"¡Ah!" gimió Draco sintiendo ese dedo entrando en él con demasiada lentitud, agitó sus caderas para acelerar el proceso, mientras la boca de Harry seguía chupando y lamiendo su polla, demasiado caliente y demasiado húmeda para seguir soportándolo "Potter… o lo haces ahora o…"

Harry chupó con mas fuerza una vez mas, el cuerpo de Draco se arqueó en una forma que le parecía imposible, antes de abandonar la polla de Draco y arrodillarse completamente, dos de sus dedos aun metidos en el culo de Draco. Empujó un poco más los dedos y Draco se retorció, más aun. "Voltéate" ordenó con voz ronca, y por primera vez en todos los años que se conocían, Draco obedeció rápidamente, apoyando las rodillas y manos sobre el frío piso

Draco sintió a Harry a espaldas de él, sintió su gruesa polla refregándose contra sus nalgas y se empujó un poco mas hacia atrás "¡Potter!" reclamó pidiendo más prisa, los labios de Harry sobre su espalda le hicieron soltar un jadeo de sorpresa

Harry hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oído, sentía su polla entre las nalgas de Draco, refregándose y apurándolo, atrapó con los dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco y mordió,

"¡Oh, Merlín!" lloriqueó Draco preguntándose si es que esa era una forma de tortura, mantenerlo ansioso por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

"Malfoy" susurró Harry con voz ronca a su oído, su polla se refregó un poco mas "No quiero lastimarte"

"¡Joder, solo hazlo!" respondió Draco girando el rostro, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Harry y realmente sintió que se derretía por las sensaciones.

"Impaciente" masculló Harry medio divertido mientras se enderezaba completamente, se acarició un par de veces, tratando de humedecer su polla un poco más por los restos de saliva. Separó las nalgas de Draco y luego presionó la punta contra la pequeña entrada.

"Mierda" Draco apretó los dientes y se empujó, ayudando a Harry a entrar en él, dolía un poco, ni siquiera tenían lubricante a mano y lo más probable es que mañana doliera también, pero la necesidad por tener a Harry era demasiada, y eso bastaba para dejar de lado cualquier incomodidad.

"Lo siento" murmuró Harry dejando su cuerpo caer sobre la espalda de Draco y repartiendo pequeños besos en la nuca, tratando de hacer que el cuerpo de Draco se acostumbre y tratando de tranquilizar sus propios latidos.

"Yo mas" murmuró apenas Draco antes de hacer girar sus caderas un poco

"¿Listo?" preguntó Harry enderezándose nuevamente,

"Si"

Y Harry empezó a moverse, lentamente al inicio, tratando de registrar cualquier intensión de Draco por detenerse, pero no hubo tal intensión, poco a poco sentía como el cuerpo de Draco se abría más y más para él, hasta que lo encontró. La espalda de Draco se arqueó, marcando todos sus músculos mientras soltaba un gemido mucho mas fuerte, hasta ahora el mas fuerte de toda la noche, y estuvo tentado a soltar otro "Te lo dije", pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo "¿Allí es?"

"¡Oh Si… joder que si!" jadeó Draco antes de sentir nuevamente ese chispazo de placer recorrerle la espalda "¡Demonios si!" afirmó una vez mas.

Y entonces empujó con más fuerza, para luego salir casi por completo antes de volver a entrar, el cuerpo de Draco apalancándose para darle el encuentro y aquellos roncos gemidos llenando el lugar.

Necesitaba tocarse, estaba ya tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca, pero por el ritmo que Harry le imponía sabía que no podría mantenerse con un solo brazo apoyado "¡Tócame!" Exigió finalmente

Una de las manos de Harry se las arregló para colarse hasta hacerse de su erección, la acarició apenas un par de veces y sintió como todo el interior de Draco lo apretaba con fuerza, cada vez mas apretado y caliente, "Dios… Malfoy…. No"

"¡Si!" Gritó Draco mientras el orgasmo le recorría la columna y las piernas y se concentraba en su miembro, apenas registró el cuerpo de Harry agitándose sobre él y aquella sustancia caliente, el orgasmo de Harry, inúndalo antes de de dejarse caer completamente al piso, con el peso de Harry sobre él, apretándole la espalda y de alguna manera haciendo que fuera mas difícil respirar, pero no le importaba, las sensaciones del brutal orgasmo hacían que cualquier otra cosa fuera insignificante.

**-----0o0o0-----**

******continua la segunda parte=============******


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

******Continuación============******

"**Pastillita de jabón, como quisiera ser tu…"**

"**PARTE DOS"**

Había algo en él, en sus gemidos, en el sabor de sus besos o en el aroma de su piel que simplemente lo había capturado. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello despeinado y jaló con fuerza, teniendo a su alcance sus labios, los cuales mordió un par de veces antes de introducir su lengua completamente, sintió como apretaba más aun las piernas entorno a su cintura, sus talones golpeándole la cadera, exigiendo más velocidad

"¡Dios!" gritó Harry alejándose del beso apenas unos centímetros para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire "¡Dios, Malfoy!" gritó nuevamente empujando sus caderas con mas fuerza.

Draco sabía que cuando Potter gritaba de esa manera era por que estaba ya muy cerca del final, igual que él, se las arregló para colar una mano entre ambos cuerpos, tan apretados el uno con el otro y en cuanto se hizo del hinchado y duro miembro Harry se arqueó nuevamente "Potter" exclamó apretando los dientes, saliendo y empujándose dentro con mas fuerza, un nuevo ronco gemido escapó de la boca de ambos. Harry se agitó debajo de él, expulsando toda su semilla, mientras su interior lo apretaba con fuerza, hasta niveles increíbles, salió una vez mas, y se empujó con mas fuerza aun, y entonces todo dio vueltas a su alrededor mientras las increíbles sensaciones de placer se disparaban desde su ingle hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

"Joder" murmuró Harry con voz ahogada mientras el cuerpo de Draco se desplomaba sobre él, jadeante, caliente y sudoroso. Sus manos acariciaron la húmeda espalda con suavidad mientras que aun podía sentir los espasmos de Draco.

Draco suspiró de manera complacida mientras repartía pequeños besos sobre el hombro de Harry, le gustaba ese hombro, le gustaba la textura de su piel y la forma tan perfecta que tenía para ser mordido, y sobre todo los ronroneos que Harry soltaba si sabías exactamente en que punto clavar los dientes y con que intensidad. Harry le acariciaba la espalda de esa manera que le parecía tan sensual, la yema de sus dedos rozando apenas la piel, deslizándose casi imperceptiblemente hasta la elevación de sus nalgas y subiendo una vez mas, dejando a su paso toda la piel estremecida y de alguna manera increíble, excitándolo nuevamente "Potter" advirtió con voz suave pero firme.

"mmm" Harry se hizo el desentendido mientras seguía jugando con sus manos sobre la espalda de Draco y levantaba las piernas nuevamente para sujetarlo por las caderas, sintiéndolo aun en su interior.

"Potter… te la estas jugando" advirtió Draco por segunda vez.

"¡Oh, vale!" suspiró derrotado Harry, no que no tuviera ganas, pero realmente si Malfoy volvía a tomarlo por cuarta vez en esa noche mañana no podría caminar derecho… Tal vez no podría caminar derecho en una semana. Dejó caer sus piernas a los lados, soltándolo y sintiendo como Draco abandonaba su interior "¡Ouch!" murmuró suavemente, si, definitivamente esa faena le pasaría una factura alta mañana.

"Te lo dije" murmuró Draco dándole un beso descuidado en la frente antes de dejarse caer a un lado. "Es que eres un insaciable"

"Mira quien habla, no quieras que te recuerde la última noche del viernes" contestó Harry girándose lo suficiente para verlo, con una sonrisa recordando aquella noche del viernes, donde Draco había accedido finalmente a quedarse a dormir con él, y claro, lo último que habían hecho hasta el amanecer había sido dormir.

"Aun sigo pensando que pusiste algo en mi bebida" reclamó Draco, sabiendo que era mentira, que todo se debía a la maldita forma que tenía Harry de excitarlo, a la forma como ya parecía saber muy bien como manejarlo e incluso hacerlo suplicar.

"Admite que te excito" susurró pegándose mas a él, su dedo bajo la mandíbula, obligándolo a levantar el rostro

Draco hizo un puchero que a Harry siempre le parecía de lo mas cómico, la forma como la respingada nariz se arrugaba, o como el labio inferior se levantaba solo un poco, "Puede que algunas veces…" admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya…" dijo Harry dejándose caer de espaldas nuevamente sobre la alfombra, recién notó como su espalda ardía ligeramente por la fricción que había sufrido al ser follado contra ella. "Odio está alfombra"

"¿La odias?" preguntó con voz incrédula Draco "Tu nunca odias nada, Potter"

"A esta alfombra si" sentenció mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a Draco "¿Por qué si tenemos una cama a solo unos cuantos metros, tenías que hacerlo aquí?"

"Por que las camas son aburridas, Potter" Draco jaló la varita que estaba tirada a un lado en el suelo y con un giro que abarcó ambos cuerpos los limpió completamente.

"mmm gracias" dijo Harry con voz complacida mientras sentía la magia limpiando su cuerpo, era de alguna manera refrescante, jadeó suavemente cuando sintió unos labios besando su espalda con lentitud, casi con veneración. "¿Malfoy?"

"No te quejaste cuando lo hicimos sobre la mesa" murmuró pasando la lengua sobre las marcas rojas que había dejado la alfombra sobre la piel de Harry, que se estremeció un poco pero no respondió "Ni cuando caíste sobre el sofá…"

"Esos eran…" Harry tragó con fuerza "Oh, joder… no te detengas" pidió mientras sentía el deseo y la excitación crecer nuevamente en él

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Draco subiendo nuevamente hasta la altura de la oreja "Si quieres puedes hacerlo tu"

"No, está bien" contestó con voz ligeramente temblorosa "Después de todo aun nos falta la cama"

La carcajada de Draco se sintió como una ráfaga de aire caliente sobre su oído "Insaciable" le dijo besando su cuello.

Y Harry solo gimió en respuesta, si, definitivamente estaría adolorido durante los siguientes días, pero ya que.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Dos meses, habían pasado dos meses completos ya desde que Draco lo descubriera en las duchas observándolo, luego de esa primera vez ambos se habían sentido algo incómodos por lo ocurrido y habían salido rápidamente del baño sin cruzar ninguna palabra mas, pese a eso durante el resto de la noche y el día siguiente (en el que extrañamente no se cruzaron por ninguno de los pasillos) se la había pasado pensando en Draco, rememorando cada momento, cada caricia y cada beso, cada gemido, cada estremecimiento. Cuando llegó la noche no lo pudo aguantar más y se encaminó hacia el baño de prefectos, tal como las noches anteriores, solo que esta vez no se escondió bajo la capa, esperó sentado unos cuantos minutos hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y Draco entró, parecía algo desconcertado, como si no creyese que Harry estuviera allí, apenas y se dirigieron una mirada antes de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro. De allí en adelante sus encuentros se habían vuelto una constante de sus noches, ya no solo se encontraban en el baño de prefectos, también en la torre de astronomía y últimamente en la sala de los menesteres. Incluso algunos días se habían cruzado por los pasillos de la escuela, bastaba una mirada de Draco para que lo siguiera discretamente a algún aula en desuso o algún pasillo poco concurrido, donde se besaban desesperadamente, como preludio a lo que llegaría mas tarde.

Y toda la situación parecía conveniente para ambos, buen sexo, sin muchas palabras, sin ataduras y sin responsabilidades, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: Harry quería más. ¿En que momento había dejado de ser solo la necesidad de poseer y dejarse poseer por el cuerpo de Malfoy y se había convertido en una atracción superior? No lo sabía, y realmente no importaba mucho, solo que deseaba que Draco y él hicieran algo mas que esconderse en las noches para follar, y había estado muy tentado a decírselo en mas de una ocasión, pero entonces se arrepentía en el último momento, por que tenía miedo, miedo a una negativa, miedo a que Draco se apartara de él y no volviera, miedo a perder lo poco que tenía y quedarse sin nada.

"Tal vez puedas invitar a ese chico con el que te encuentras cada noche" dijo la voz de Hermione a un lado, y Harry salió completamente de sus pensamientos para mirar a su amiga con curiosidad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente "A la fiesta de despedida del curso, la que montaran en Hogsmade los chicos" aclaró

"No, no creo que se sienta cómodo" respondió rápidamente, sin poder imaginar a Draco rodeado de muchos Gryffindors

"Pero, si te gusta y tu le gustas, ¿Por qué no quieres que te vean con él?" insistió Hermione, aquel era un tema en el que le encantaba insistir.

"Hermione, ¿Por qué no le dejas en paz?" apoyó Ron, que venía caminando con ellos también

"Si" murmuró Harry hacia su amiga

"Además, lo estás presionando, tal vez y solo es uno de esos amigos con derecho que tanto le gusta tener y punto"

Harry abrió la boca por un instante para apoyar a Ron, pero entendió el comentario que había hecho y la cerró de golpe, mirando hacia Ron interrogantemente.

"Ya sabes, como lo que tuviste con ese Ravenclaw hace unos meses" se encogió de hombros Ron

"No me parece correcto que Harry ande teniendo esa clase de amigos, en ese tipo de relaciones es muy probable que uno de ellos termine enamorándose y luego sufra y salga lastimado" recitó Hermione con voz acelerada y Harry se preguntó si aquella conclusión aparecería en un libro de texto

"Pero si dejan las cosas claras desde el inicio nadie tiene por que salir lastimado" contra atacó Ron "¿Las dejaron claras desde el principio?" preguntó ahora hacia Harry

"Pues…" Harry no sabía que contestar a eso, mas tarde supo que debió dar una respuesta mas clara.

"¿Ves?" preguntó Hermione hacia Ron luego del prolongado silencio de Harry "Eso es lo que pasa cuando se toma tan a la ligera el enredarse con alguien solo por pasar un buen rato en la cama"

"Pero…" empezó a replicar Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió

"¿Quieren parar ya?" dijo ligeramente sonrojado, varios compañeros que estaban en el pasillo los miraban de manera divertida "Dejen de comentar mi vida delante de todos" masculló un poco mas molesto, sus amigos le dieron miradas avergonzadas, pero aun así eso no le quitó el enojo y con pasos firmes se alejó hacia el gran comedor. Al menos en poco tiempo podría ver a Draco, y tal vez ya sería momento de ir aclarando algunos puntos con él, por más miedo que sintiera a perderlo, no podía seguir enamorándose de él si es que no iba a ser correspondido.

**-----0o0o0-----**

En cuanto cruzó las puertas que lo llevaban al jardín sintió el aire frío de la noche golpeando contra su rostro y de alguna manera se sintió refrescante e ideal para aplacar en algo la ira que sentía.

Había estado cerca del pasillo por el que sabía que Harry tenía que pasar para llegar al gran comedor luego de las clases avanzadas de transformaciones, pensó en pasar junto a él y rozarlo suavemente o al menos dejar que lo viera, provocándolo un poco para recordarle lo que le esperaba esa noche, con lo que no había contado era con que al esperar tras una de las columnas escuchara esa conversación.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el pasto y apoyó la espalda en el rudo tronco de un gran árbol, mientras se recordaba una y otra vez que Harry no le había mentido, que no le había engañado, que nunca habían dejado nada en claro entre ellos y que no podía enojarse por algo así. Además no podía escandalizarse de que Harry tuviera ese tipo de amigos, él mismo había tenido un par de ellos durante algún tiempo en el curso pasado, pero no había durado mas de un par de semanas, mas tiempo era peligroso, era arriesgarse a enamorarse o que se enamorasen, era complicar las cosas demasiado, y por esa razón él había creído que tal vez, solo tal vez, Harry y él tenían algo diferente, pero se había equivocado completamente.

Dio una mirada hacia el cielo, las nubes parecían mucho más cargadas y oscuras de lo normal para una noche de mayo, tal vez llovería dentro de poco. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de ordenar un poco más sus pensamientos, sabía que le gustaba Harry, de lo contrario no habrían estado follando como conejos los últimos sesenta días, pero también sabía que le dolería no verlo mas, alejarse de él, por que presentía que ese gusto se estaba, si es que no se había convertido ya, en algo mas, ya no solo era pasión desenfrenada, muchas de las noches que pasaban juntos habían caricias cada vez mas intimas, sensaciones diferentes, mucha mas entrega. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la vez que escuchaba como el cielo tronaba con fuerza y solo instantes después una copiosa lluvia comenzó a caer, sin embargo él no se pudo mover de allí, apoyado contra el árbol, sintiendo como el agua empapaba su cabello, su rostro y su túnica, su mente estaba mucho mas lejos, rememorando aquellos momentos de intimidad, de caricias suaves y besos lentos, aquellas noches en que había sentido que Harry quería decirle mas cosas de las que pronunciaba, aquellas noches en que él mismo había tenido que morderse la lengua para no dejar salir todo lo que sentía: Que se había enamorado de él.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Si había algo que había aprendido de Draco durante los dos meses anteriores era que era excesivamente puntual y que detestaba que los demás no lo fueran, por lo general se enfadaba si es que lo dejaban esperando por mas de tres minutos, y ya iba retrazado por cerca de una hora.

Caminó desde la cama hasta el pequeño sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, a un lado, por la ventana podía ver como la lluvia caía cada vez con mas fuerza, suspiró y se recostó completamente en el sofá, su mirada se dirigió ahora al hipnotizante danzar de las llamas. Si Draco aceptaba tener algo más formal con él tendría que decírselo cuanto menos a Ron y Hermione, y eso sería algo difícil, casi podía imaginar a Ron enfadado con él por varios días y a Hermione buscando argumentos que lo hicieran entrar en razón, sin contar los propios problemas que Draco tendría con sus amigos y familia.

Empezaba a preocuparse cada vez mas de la ausencia de Draco, y media hora después estaba ya convencido de que no llegaría. Durante todo el tiempo juntos jamás se habían dejado de ver una sola noche, y lamentó no tener a mano el mapa del merodeador, desde que la guerra había terminado y no había ningún psicópata persiguiéndolo se había relajado bastante, tanto así que muchas veces ni siquiera cargaba ya la capa de invisibilidad, menos el mapa.

Se puso en pie, sintiéndose bastante adormilado por haber esperado durante tanto tiempo y se encaminó hacia su habitación, pensando una y otra vez en las razones que pudiera tener Draco para dejarlo plantado, precisamente esa noche en que pensaba tratar de aclarar las cosas con él.

"Tal vez es una señal, o tal vez Draco simplemente se aburrió de mí y ha decidido pasar a otra cosa" se dijo mientras se inclinaba dentro del baúl, en su habitación, y sacaba el mapa del merodeador, no estaba de más cerciorarse de que Draco estuviera en su habitación.

Se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas, a su alrededor Ron ya dormía y Seamus y Dean todavía no volvían, Neville aun estaba en el baño, pese a eso insonorizó las cortinas antes de murmurar "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" la gran telaraña de tinta negra fue rellenando poco a poco el viejo pergamino, dibujando pasillos y habitaciones, cuando miró hacia las habitaciones de Slytherin encontró que ya casi todos estaban en sus camas, excepto Draco.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, sentía que sus labios quemaban y demasiada sed, jadeo suavemente cerrando nuevamente los ojos, la blancura de aquel techo solo lo irritaba y hacía sentir peor

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó Harry acercándose hacia él.

Draco giró el rostro rápidamente, su dolor de cabeza se incrementó mientras enfocaba la vista en Harry, que estaba delante de él con un pequeño vaso plástico entre las manos.

"Potter" Genial, era justo lo que necesitaba ver en ese momento.

"Mejor será que no hables mucho, la fiebre aun no te baja… deberías tratar de dormir un poco mas" explicó Harry apartando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente, las manos de Harry sobre su piel se sentían heladas, heladas y refrescantes

"Sed" masculló apenas, la garganta le ardía demasiado para intentar seguir hablando.

"Si… claro" Harry se apresuró a acercar con una mano el vaso hacia los rojos labios mientras que con la otra lo levantaba ligeramente de la nuca para ayudarlo a beber.

Dio apenas dos sorbos y le supieron mas refrescantes de lo que por lo general el agua le sabría, la mano fría de Harry sobre su nuca envió un escalofrío a toda su espalda, apartó un poco el rostro indicándole de esa manera que no bebería mas y Harry lo entendió por que pronto fue depositado completamente sobre la cama una vez mas, se obligó a mirar a Harry, mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

"Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que la poción para la fiebre aun tardara unas horas mas en hacer efecto, que no puede bajar tu temperatura abruptamente por que sería peligroso" le explicó Harry sentándose nuevamente en una de las sillas junto a la cama, aun con algo de timidez tomó una de las manos ardientes entre las suyas, Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos de nuevo, minutos después su respiración rítmica le indicó que se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Por la ventana que tenía en frente pudo ver que faltaba ya poco tiempo para que amaneciera, se había pasado toda la noche despierto, vigilando el sueño de Draco y preguntándose una y otra vez que demonios hacía el rubio afuera, en el jardín, bajo la terrible lluvia. Cuando lo había encontrado ya ardía en fiebre y tiritaba descontroladamente, Harry trató de ayudarlo a levantarse y hacerlo caminar hacia la enfermería, pero parecía que Draco no quería colaborar, así que aplicó un hechizo de impermeabilidad sobre ambos y lo hizo levitar por todo el desierto pasillo hasta la enfermería, la enfermera se enfureció mucho de que ambos chicos aparecieran ya cerca de media noche y mojados hasta los huesos, aunque su actitud cambió ligeramente cuando comprobó que Draco tenía demasiada fiebre. Luego de secarse con un par de hechizos y mantener una discusión con la enfermera la había convencido de dejarlo quedarse allí cuidando a Draco.

Recostó la cabeza sobre la cama, aun sin soltar la mano de Draco y cerró los ojos, muy poco tiempo después también él se quedó dormido.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Si alguna vez tuvo dudas acerca de que si realmente empezaba a sentir algo mas que atracción física por Draco durante esos dos meses, todas quedaron disipadas en cuanto lo vio a la luz del día, bajo las delgadas sábanas de la enfermería, con el rostro relajado, los labios rosados, entre abiertos, dejando escapar el aire suavemente, el pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente y el cabello rubio desparramado por la almohada, desordenado, pero aun así de manera maravillosa. Y superior a toda esa belleza y atracción lo que Draco le provocaba era la sensación de protegerlo, de cuidarlo y no dejarlo solo nunca.

¿Qué razones podría haber tenido Draco para permanecer tantas horas bajo la lluvia? ¿Qué problemas podrían estar aquejándolo ahora? Luego de la guerra y de la ayuda brindada en el momento decisivo los Malfoy habían quedado libres de polvo y paja, sabía que algunos compañeros Slytherin, cuyos padres no habían salido tan bien librados, tenían un claro resentimiento hacia el chico, sin embargo Draco siempre parecía muy superado al respecto, nunca había agachado la cabeza ni se había dejado humillar o maltratar. Entonces ¿Qué podía haber cambiado? ¿Qué podría haberlo afectado como para actuar de esa manera? Harry decidió que no importaba lo que pasara, que no importaba que tan grandes fueran sus problemas, él tendría que ayudarlo, debería existir una forma de hacerlo y él la encontraría, por que Draco le importaba, y mucho, por que sabía que no había vuelta atrás, se estaba enamorando de él, si es que no lo estaba por completo ya.

**-----0o0o0-----**

La luz de alguna manera lo hizo despertar, se sentía algo mareado, como fuera de lugar, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a aquella luz hasta que finalmente lo consiguió, cuando giró el rostro para cerciorarse en que lugar exactamente estaba lo primero que vio y reconoció fue aquella mirada y aquella cabellera despeinada.

"Ya despertaste" Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie en un salto y acercándose un poco mas a él, Draco parecía aun algo desubicado, como si no comprendiera que era lo que estaba pasando. "¿Te duele algo?"

Draco sintió como de pronto todo volvía a su mente, la conversación que había escuchado, la rabia mezclada con dolor por saber que para Harry no era mas que un amigo con derecho mas, uno del montón. El descubrimiento de que en realidad ya era muy tarde por que se había enamorado de alguna manera de él. La lluvia y las ganas de llorar, la forma como su cuerpo se había negado a moverse mientras él seguía allí apoyado en el árbol, sintiendo el agua caer y esperando que de alguna manera aquello limpiara sus heridas. Era momento de actuar, de alejarse de lo que lo podía dañar mas aun.

"Madame Pomfrey dice que si no haces mas fiebres, con las pociones que te ha dado anoche y las de hoy estarás recuperado muy pronto" Siguió explicando Harry aun algo preocupado por el silencio de Draco

"Bien…" Murmuró apenas Draco, por alguna razón no podía quitar la mirada de Harry "¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?" Recordaba, como si se tratase de un pequeño flash, la presencia de Harry ayudándolo a beber.

"Si" Harry se acercó aun mas a la cama, pero no se animó a tocar a Draco, algo en su estómago revoloteó, algo en la forma como Draco le miraba le daba miedo "Tenías mucha fiebre y estaba preocupado…"

"No tenías que quedarte toda la noche, Potter" respondió Draco arrastrando ligeramente las palabras y endureciendo su expresión.

"Si, si tenía, estaba preocupado" Harry se revolvió aun mas el cabello, sintiéndose cada vez mas incómodo "Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que te puedes ir esta misma noche"

Draco resopló suavemente, sintiendo como el cansancio volvía nuevamente "Comprenderás que de todas maneras esta noche no podré ir a follar contigo" Se encogió de hombros suavemente y jaló mas las sábanas para cubrirse, solo por hacer algo con las manos y evitar mirar el rostro de Harry.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Preguntó incrédulo Harry, aquella frase estaba tan fuera de lugar que estuvo tentado a llamar a la enfermera para que le revisara la temperatura una vez más.

"Ya después hablamos, ahora me siento algo cansado" continuó Draco con el mismo tono desinteresado y girándose completamente en la cama para darle la espalda a Harry. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, sentía cada vez más sus piernas y brazos doloridos y cansados, como si se hubiera sometido a una gran cantidad de ejercicio. Debía ser por la fiebre, razonó.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, solo viendo la espalda de Draco y mas perdido aun en la conversación "¿Realmente crees que eso es lo importante aquí ahora?"

"No" aceptó Draco "Lo importante es que ahora precisamente deseo dormir" Su voz sonaba demasiado tensa aun. Esperaba que cuando Harry se marchara pudiera relajarse un poco e incluso dormir.

Harry no contestó nada inmediatamente, rodeó la cama y llegó hasta la altura del rostro de Draco, aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero su rostro no reflejaba para nada la tranquilidad de horas antes. "Tuviste fiebres muy altas durante toda la noche, y de seguro que debes estar cansado, pero…" Su voz vaciló un momento, el rostro de Draco parecía mas tenso a cada instante "… estoy preocupado por ti"

Draco suspiró profundamente, parecía un poco más relajado. Aun así permaneció con los ojos cerrados "¿Tu me trajiste anoche, cierto?"

"Si, no llegaste a la sala de los menesteres, pensé que te podría haber pasado algo, te busqué…" Harry decidió guardarse el tema del mapa del merodeador para mas adelante "Y finalmente te encontré en el jardín, junto a un árbol, bajo la lluvia"

"Ah…" Draco no recordaba nada de Potter llegando a su encuentro en el jardín.

"¿Por qué estabas allí? Preguntó con voz mas suave, no pudo evitar la tentación y sus dedos se perdieron en la platinada cabellera, inmediatamente sintió como Draco se estremecía bajo su toque, aun así no se detuvo "¿Por que estabas bajo la lluvia?"

"Gracias por traerme anoche" murmuró Draco, evadiendo las preguntas y deseando que en realidad Harry no dejara de acariciarlo de esa manera, se sentía tan relajante y reconfortante…

"No hay nada que agradecer" contestó Harry, dio una mirada alrededor, a solo dos semanas de que el curso acabase la enfermería estaba ya desierta y la enfermera había salido hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, estaban solos y a salvo, se acercó suavemente a Draco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Sintió como Draco suspiraba sonoramente.

"Potter… ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Como se suponía que superaría lo que sea que estaba sintiendo por Harry si es que empeñaba a comportarse de esa manera.

"Realmente estaba preocupado por ti" le susurró Harry muy cerca del oído.

"No tienes que estar preocupado" se apresuró a aclarar Draco al tiempo que empujaba su cuerpo un poco mas atrás, alejándose con pesar de las caricias de Harry "No es nada que te importe"

"Pero, Malfoy, si me importa, si hay algo que te este pasando, algún problema, cualquier cosa…" empezó a argumentar Harry.

"Tu y yo follamos, Potter" interrumpió Draco abriendo los ojos para encarar a Harry, deseo que aquella mirada no lo hipnotizara de aquella manera "Mis problemas y manías son solo mías, tu no tienes nada que ver en eso, pensé que luego de la guerra habías abandonado el complejo de héroe"

"¿Solo follamos?" murmuró Harry con tono dolido y obviando el último comentario

"Por favor, Potter, en serio, estoy cansado y tu ya hiciste tu buena acción del día, déjame solo y tal vez en un par de días nos veamos…" Draco se dejó caer completamente de espaldas sobre la cama, tratando de parecer relajado.

"Solo follamos" replicó Harry y Draco estuvo a punto de preguntar si es que había entrado en alguna crisis o algo por el estilo "Es lo único que hacemos o somos… solo follar"

"Potter" masculló Draco "Ya basta, tengo sueño"

"¿Sabes que?" dijo Harry con voz mas fría, la mas fría que Draco le había escuchado jamás, y eso que durante sus constantes peleas le había escuchado miles de voces frías y agresivas "Si esto es solo follar para ti tal vez sea tiempo de que se detenga"

"¿Para mi?" Draco bufó "Vamos, Potter, para ambos, no seas sínico"

"Si, para ambos" aceptó Harry "pero ya no mas…" Harry se tragó las ganas de decirle que en realidad quería algo más que solo follar "Mejor me voy" dijo finalmente dando la vuelta y caminando con pasos rápidos y largos hacia la salida.

Draco observó en silencio la figura de Harry alejándose hasta perderse por la puerta de salida, cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le llegó se sintió mucho mas miserable que antes, se enroscó en su propio cuerpo y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la delgada sábana, podía sentir como su corazón se agitaba y unas ganas tremendas de gritar por el dolor, el dolor de ver que de verdad había alejado a Harry. Sabía que era lo mejor, pero aun así dolía. Apretó los dientes y los ojos y se repitió una y otra vez que no era correcto llorar por algo así, que todo era algo que pronto pasaría, que lo podría superar.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo sus pasos perdieron fuerza y sus hombros se hundieron mas, ya estaba, Draco y él habían terminado con aquello que ni siquiera tenía nombre, tal vez, dentro de todo era lo mejor, no le convenía enamorarse de alguien que no estaba dispuesto a tomarse en serio una relación con él, Draco mismo lo había dicho, _"Nosotros solo follamos" _Pero cuanto hubiera dado Harry por que no fuera solo follar.

"¡Harry!" Exclamó Hermione en cuanto cruzó el cuadro de la dama gorda y Harry luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación, lo último que necesitaba era estar con sus amigos ahora.

"Si que has tardado esta vez, compañero" apoyó Ron

"Si, lo sé…" Harry dio una mirada hacia la escalera, la tentación de ir a dormir era bastante grande, pero aun tenía que terminar con las últimas tareas, aunque no entendía la fijación de los profesores por ponerles tareas faltando tan poco para acabar el curso y sobre todo para ellos que estaban en séptimo, a punto de terminar la escuela. Se recordó que durante el siguiente año tendría que tomar el curso de auror y aprobarlo si es que quería trabajar en el ministerio, así que lo mejor era no empezar a flojear. "Supongo que nos tenemos que poner con pociones"

"Ya casi hemos terminado" aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa orgullosa "Pero Ron y yo podemos avanzar transformaciones mientras tu haces pociones"

"Claro, ¿y luego comparamos resultados?" pidió Ron ligeramente esperanzado, Hermione le dio una mirada de reproche pero finalmente aceptó.

Durante las siguientes dos horas permaneció en silencio, tratando de concentrarse, de no pensar en Draco y en lo que le había dicho, pero no era algo muy fácil, Hermione le corrigió la composición al menos media docena de veces.

"¿Seguro que todo está bien?" Preguntó la chica entregándole la composición una vez mas, ya realmente cansada de corregir

"Espero que si, tu ya la has revisado"

"Me refiero a ti, estás como ido" Ron pareció prestar mas atención de pronto mientras Hermione seguía hablando "¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada malo con ese chico?"

"Oh, ese chico, pues creo que lo hemos dejado" respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto "Tengo hambre, ya es hora de almorzar ¿Vamos?" preguntó con falsa alegría, lo último que necesitaba era tener que contar mas detalles a sus amigos.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Ron, los tres guardaban las cosas apresuradamente en las mochilas.

"Nada, creo que simplemente se tenía que terminar. Hermione misma lo dijo, alguien podía salir lastimado" Aunque claro, Harry sabía que era muy tarde para tomar precauciones, él ya había salido lastimado.

"Seguro que debes estar algo… afectado" dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo atentamente "Pero pronto pasará… tiene que pasar"

Y Harry le quiso creer.

**-----0o0o0-----**

================Hacia la última parte=======================


	3. TERCERA PARTE

"**Pastillita de jabón, como quisiera ser tu…"**

"**TERCERA PARTE"**

Olvidar no era algo tan fácil como el creía, pese a que no se lo cruzaba ya por ninguno de los pasillos y que en las pocas clases que compartían juntos se escondía en las últimas filas, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en él y lo gracioso que era en algunas cosas, o los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Aunque Draco aun tenía esperanzas, apenas habían pasado diez días desde su _"ruptura" _y sabía que dejar de pensar en Potter demoraría un poco más.

Había buscado algo de consuelo en los brazos de un chico de Slytherin, uno de sexto año, bastante guapo y que le venía coqueteando desde mitad de curso, apenas y había estado con él un par de veces, y en ambas ocasiones su mente siempre había estado lejos, pensando en que estaría haciendo Harry y si es que él también estaba en brazos de otro, el dolor de tan solo pensarlo hizo que decidiera que por lo pronto no necesitaba ese tipo de consuelo. Igual y prefería hacerse una paja en la noche pensando en Harry que atormentarse por dudas cuando estaba follando con alguien.

**-----0o0o0-----**

"¿Aun no has decidido llevar a alguien a la fiesta?" preguntó Hermione, ¿Qué? ¿Por trillonésima vez durante esa semana?

"Hermione, te lo dije ayer, antes de ayer, el lunes y hace media hora" replicó Harry apretando los dientes y ligeramente enfadado "No iré a la fiesta esa, no me apetece"

"Pero nos divertiremos" afirmó Ron "Seamus y Dean han conseguido licor muggle y no tendremos supervisión por que prácticamente estaremos graduados, irán los de las otras cosas además"

"Lo sé, todo eso" Harry se había encargado de averiguar y _"las otras casas"_ no incluía a Slytherin, y aquello le desanimaba más aun, Draco y él con las justas se cruzaban por los corredores o en alguna clase, pero evitaban mirarse, era como si de pronto ambos se sintieran demasiado avergonzados. "Pero si no me provoca, no me provoca, y si voy iré solo, no quiero que me sigan tratando de emparejar, y menos con ese estúpido Hufflepuff que parece besar el suelo que piso" Dijo lo último apuntando con un dedo acusador hacia Hermione.

"Bueno, si tanto te duele haber dejado a tu amigo con derecho, ¿Por qué no vas y lo buscas? Tal vez la fiesta sea un buen lugar para hablar con él" aconsejó Hermione. Harry entendió que para sus amigos no existía ni siquiera la más remota posibilidad de creer que estaría con un Slytherin.

"Me lo pensaré" aceptó Harry, por trillonesima vez también "Pero no iré con nadie y esa si es mi última palabra" Hermione dio un pequeño saltito de alegría y Ron sonrió mas ampliamente. Harry pensó que después de todo una fiesta no era algo que no soportara, y sería la última con sus compañeros de curso. Si quería olvidar a Draco debía intentarlo.

**-----0o0o0-----**

El castillo está lleno de fantasmas y cuadros que espían y escuchan las conversaciones de alumnos y profesores para luego divulgarlos al resto de los cuadros, fantasmas, y a algún alumno ocasional que estuviera escuchando en ese precisamente momento, así era como se iniciaban los chismes. Así fue como le llegó el chisme a Draco: Harry estaba saliendo con un Hufflepuff, menor que ellos, un tal Traviis, o Travor, no estaba muy seguro y lo cierto era que no le debía importar, para nada.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, disfrutando de uno de los últimos desayunos que tendría en la escuela, a su alrededor sus compañeros conversaban entusiasmados acerca de todas las posibilidades que se abrirían para ellos una vez terminen las clases, Draco ya tenía claro todo lo que iba a hacer, su padre se había encargado de entrenarlo para eso y aunque lo ideal era que iniciara luego de acabar la escuela, siempre se podría tomar unos cuantos días, o semanas libres de necesitarlo, antes de empezar a trabajar en una de las empresas de la corporación Malfoy. Su mente dejó de procesar aquello para fijarse en el chico Hufflepuff que ingresaba al gran comedor en ese momento, rodeado de un pequeño sequito, impacientes por escuchar sus declaraciones acerca de lo maravilloso que era Potter como novio. Draco muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que el tonto era guapo, lo era, tenía el cabello de un tono castaño rojizo y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, en un lacio perfecto y brilloso, los ojos eran oscuros y la piel era bastante pálida, pero aun así Draco era mas alto que él.

El desayuno dejó de tener buen sabor en cuanto vio aparecer a Potter unos instantes después, caminando con pasos rápidos y firmes hacia aquel Travis o Trevor, ¿Por qué demonios no había prestado atención al nombre? Potter le murmuró algo al oído y el chico asintió con una sonrisa, dio un sorbo mas a su jugo de calabaza mientras Harry seguía de pie a un lado con los brazos cruzados, no parecía tan feliz en realidad. Cuando Travis o Trevor se puso en pie ambos caminaron, ante la atenta mirada de los demás alumnos, rumbo a algún lugar fuera del Gran Comedor. Draco apartó el plato de tostadas y se cruzó de brazos "Ya solo faltan 4 días y el curso se habrá acabado y no lo volverás a ver" se recordó, aunque no estuvo seguro que aquello realmente lo animara.

**-----0o0o0-----**

"Creo que debemos aclarar un par de cosas" Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, harto de escuchar los chismes acerca de su noviazgo con el chico y sobre todo de ver como aquel chico parecía caminar en las nubes por eso.

"Si te refieres a la fiesta, nos podemos encontrar en el vestíbulo a las 7, luego podremos ir juntos a Hogsmade" le respondió el chico con una blanca y brillosa sonrisa

"No, mira, yo no sé que es lo que te dijo Hermione, o lo que estés pensando, pero el hecho de que aquella noche nos besáramos no significó nada, fue un error y lo lamento, pero no iré a la fiesta contigo, ni siquiera sé si iré" Harry aun se sentía estúpido de haber besado a ese chico en la primera oportunidad que se le había ofrecido, luego de ver como Draco se encerraba en una vieja aula junto a ese Slytherin de sexto. Y se alegraba de no haber avanzado mas con el chico, por que aquel beso solo le había demostrado que aun no estaba listo para dejar que nadie ocupe el lugar de Draco.

"Pero… pensé que estabas solo y que tal vez podríamos pasar un buen rato, eso es todo" murmuró el chico acariciando suavemente la túnica de Harry a la altura del pecho "Ya sabes, sin compromisos"

Harry sujetó la muñeca del chico y lo apartó de manera mas tosca de la que había querido "No, gracias, como te dije en aquella ocasión no me apetece andar con nadie ahora, ni siquiera en plan de _sin compromisos"_

"Mira, Potter…" empezó a argumentar el chico algo mas molesto

"No, mira tu, deja de dar mas alas al chisme de que tu y yo somos novios si es que no quieres que lo deje yo en claro delante de toda la escuela" amenazó Harry antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el corredor, dejando al chico bastante ofendido.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Penúltimo día antes de acabar las clases, era de noche y Draco no hacía mas que dar vueltas en su cama, el ruido de la gran fiesta que estaban montando sus compañeros en la sala común no le permitía siquiera concentrarse, pese a las insistencias de varios de sus amigos había decidido que no necesitaba eso precisamente, solo dormir y esperar que cuando amaneciera las clases hubieran terminado y estar ya de camino a casa, luego se encerraría unos días en su habitación antes de proponerle a su padre lo dejara marchar una temporada a Francia, a casa de unos tíos con los que tenía muy buenas migas, poner mayor distancia entre él y Potter le parecía lo adecuado para dejar de sentirse tan triste y miserable.

Sabía que también se estaba haciendo ya la fiesta de despedida de las otras casas, en uno de los bares de Hogsmade, y que Harry estaría allí, probablemente con ese noviecito suyo, aun seguía sin averiguar el nombre, pero si sabía que lo odiaba, por tener algo que él ansiaba, y mucho.

Los gritos de brindis de sus amigos le indicaron que la fiesta se encontraba ya en todo su apogeo, y que no habría forma de que pudiera dormir. Cansado y mal humorado metió en su pequeño maletín una muda de ropa y todo lo necesario para poder tomar una ducha. Esquivó a varios compañeros que pretendían brindar con él y a una muy ebria y cariñosa Pansy antes de llegar a la salida de la sala común, una vez en el pasillo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Apenas dio unos pasos y vio que uno de los pasillos mas oscuros se estaba volviendo zona de ligues, varias parejas estaban besándose y abrazándose, aquello le removió el estómago, desearía el poder estar besando y abrazando a alguien; a Potter.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Apenas había estado en la fiesta una hora y eso era mas que suficiente, se aburría demasiado, casi todos sus amigos estaban ya emparejados, bailando y bebiendo, y los que no, andaban de cacería, algo que a él, por el momento no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo. En cuanto empezó a ser objeto de la cacería decidió que lo mejor era irse, se encargó de hacérselo saber a Ron, solo por si las dudas, aunque parecía demasiado ocupado con Hermione, y se encaminó en la oscura noche rumbo al castillo nuevamente.

Todos los pasillos estaban ya desiertos, era bastante tarde y buena parte de la escuela estaba en la fiesta de Hogsmade y los que no era por que eran los mas pequeños y debían estar ya durmiendo, a pesar de ser ya el último viernes antes de regresar a casa.

Sus pasos lo llevaron involuntariamente al baño de prefectos donde todo se había iniciado, "Suave esencia de arándano" murmuró y la puerta se abrió, el baño estaba iluminado pero vacío, era lo que esperaba después de todo.

Avanzó lentamente por el piso de piedra y se dejó caer completamente de espaldas sobre uno de los bancos, el mirar el techo de alguna manera le pareció algo muy interesante mientras su mente rememoraba los maravillosos momentos vividos entre esas cuatro paredes y esa ducha. Aunque habían tomado muchas duchas juntos, siempre eran apuradas por llegar a tiempo a sus salas comunes y no romper el toque de queda, así que no había tenido jamás la oportunidad de hacer con Draco todo lo que había deseado hacerle en esa ducha. Y lo peor de todo era que pensaba que jamás tendría ya la oportunidad.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Llegó hasta la puerta de madera que le daba acceso a las duchas de los prefectos y suspiró, desde que Harry y él se habían alejado detestaba ir a esas duchas, sin embargo siempre volvía, y mientras se duchaba o vestía recordaba como las cosas se habían iniciado, muchas veces se había sorprendido mirando hacia la esquina donde había encontrado a Harry espiándolo, e incluso en algunas ocasiones había lanzado un hechizo para revelar si es que había alguien mas en la habitación, siempre terminaba desilusionado al darse cuenta que estaba solo.

Aunque esta no sería la ocasión, en cuanto entró a la habitación lo primero que hizo fue sellar la puerta, como hacía cada noche, en cuanto giró nuevamente se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Harry, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos junto a la primera ducha y realmente se veía muy incómodo y sonrojado.

"Vaya, Potter, veo que no pierdes la costumbre de espiar" dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, cualquier cosas con tal de no quedarse de pie con la boca abierta observándolo.

"No es lo que piensas" Se apresuró a aclarar Harry poniéndose mas rígido "Además ya es muy tarde, no es hora de tomar duchas"

"Si el gran Salvador del Mundo mágico lo dice" bufó Draco avanzando con pasos firmes hacia el sitio en el que Harry se encontraba.

Harry suspiró cansado "Me refería a que no vine esperando verte"

"Ya" Draco dejó caer su maletín en el piso y se quedó de pie, observándolo, o mejor dicho esperando a que se pusiera en pie y se marchara, no se le apetecía para nada tomar una ducha delante de él.

"¿No deberías estar en la fiesta de Slytherin" preguntó Harry luego de un momento mas de silencio, tener a Draco tan cerca le hacía recordar mas cosas aun e incluso pensar en decirle lo que sentía, después de todo el tren para llevarlos a casa partía solo en un día mas, y luego tal vez no lo vería mas.

"¿Tu no deberías estar con tu novio, Travor o Travis o como sea que se llame?" preguntó Draco eludiendo la pregunta de Harry.

"Él no es mi novio" Harry apoyó los codos en las rodillas y el rostro entre las manos "Y se llama Trenner"

"Oh… bueno lo que sea" respondió Draco rápidamente y reprimiendo la sonrisa que se asomaba a sus labios por la confesión de Harry.

"Aun no me has contestado" continuó Harry

"Tu tampoco"

"Me aburría en la fiesta… y me regresé" dijo Harry mirándolo mas atentamente, ¿Qué tan malo sería preguntar y recibir una negativa? ¿Sería peor no preguntar?

"Estoy seguro que todos estarían a tu alrededor, idolatrándote, eso no se escucha tan aburrido" Draco sabía que era un comentario injusto pero no se le ocurría que mas decir, su mente se repetía una y otra vez "B_ésalo" _o _"Dile que aun te gusta, que le quieres" _

"Y yo estoy seguro de que sabes que detesto eso" dijo Harry con voz fastidiada y poniéndose en pie.

"¿Ibas a tomar una ducha?" preguntó con voz acelerada, maldiciéndose por el último comentario y al ver los ojos mas encendidos de Harry lamentándose también por la última pregunta

"¿Es una invitación?"

"No" Se apresuró a aclarar Draco "Solo quiero saber que haces aquí si es que no vas a tomar una ducha, ¿Esperar a alguno de tus tantos amigos con derecho?" Y allí estaba otra vez, la rabia anteponiéndose a su cordura y serenidad.

"Yo no tengo muchos amigos con derecho" rebatió rápidamente Harry "Solo… me apeteció venir aquí" dijo encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada, sabía que Draco podría darse cuenta que sentía nostalgia por lo que habían pasado juntos y que esa era la razón por la que había ido allí.

"Eso no es lo que yo escuche de todas formas" dijo Draco evitando esperanzarse en la posibilidad de que Harry lo extrañara

"No todo lo que se escucha por aquí es cierto, Malfoy, ya deberías saberlo" dijo con voz decepcionada, si Draco había captado que lo extrañaba no le había dado la mayor importancia. "¿Y tu? ¿Te has citado con Dexter?"

Esa pregunta lo cogió con la guardia baja, ¿Cómo demonios sabía Potter acerca de Dexter?

"Solo es algo que… vi por allí" explicó Harry notando la confusión en los ojos grises

"¿Ahora nos reclamaremos por lo que hacemos?" contra atacó Draco algo mas enfadado "¿Por con quienes nos vemos?"

"Has sido tu el que inició esto" replicó Harry mirándolo a la cara "Tu eres el que estaba preocupado por si me encontraría con mi novio"

"Solo quería saber si tendría que irme para darle mas privacidad a la parejita" respondió Draco con los dientes apretados y aun luchando con las ganas de besarlo.

"¿Sabes que Malfoy?, esto es ridículo" Harry avanzó un par de pasos mas hacia Draco "Hay algo que no entiendo y ya que al fin estamos solos tu y yo quisiera que me lo aclararas"

"Estoy seguro de que hay millones de cosas que no entiendes, Potter" Draco arrastró las palabras lo mas que pudo, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando él y Potter eran solo enemigos "Se nota por tus calificaciones"

Harry decidió ignorar la provocación "¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana cambiaste de parecer? ¿Por qué te quedaste bajo la lluvia aquella noche y luego me dijiste todas esas cosas?"

"Lo que yo hacía bajo la lluvia es enteramente problema mío"

"¿Por qué de pronto cambiaste de parecer? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que de un momento a otro no me quisieras ver mas?" insistió Harry, no queriéndose dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

"¿Para que continuar con algo que no tenía ningún futuro?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "En una relación de solo follar cualquiera puede salir lastimado, ¿para que arriesgarnos?"

"Si pero eso no explica…" Harry se detuvo y le dio una mirada mas a Draco, recordando de pronto aquellas palabras en otra persona, en otro lugar, en un pasillo donde Draco no debería haber estado, y entonces finalmente la pieza faltante en aquel rompecabezas encajó "Un momento, tu nos escuchaste" dijo señalándolo "Estuviste escuchando"

"No sé de que hablas, y si eso era todo lo que querías preguntar te diría que te vayas y me dejes tomar de una buena vez mi baño" dijo Draco queriendo parecer indiferente a las palabras de Harry.

"Oh no, no me iré, tu y yo vamos a aclarar esto ahora mismo" replicó Harry tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo hacia una de las bancas

"Potter, no tienes derecho a tocarme o jalonearme" se quejó Draco, aunque se dejó arrastrar hasta la banca y se sentó. Delante de él Harry se arrodilló, quedando sus rostros a la misma altura.

"No es la primera vez que te toco así que no te hagas el exquisito" replicó Harry aun sin soltarlo del brazo "Tu nos escuchaste, escuchaste lo que Hermione dijo"

"No sé de que…"

"No interrumpas" replicó Harry, Draco le dio una mirada ofendida pero se quedó callado "Tu nos escuchaste, escuchaste cuando ellos me dijeron que aclarara que era lo que tenía con aquel chico con el que me veía de noche y escuchaste que no supe que decirles, fue por eso que te alteraste, fue por eso que me dejaste"

"No es cierto" Sabía que su voz había sonado demasiado temblorosa para que Harry creyera en él.

"¡Ay Malfoy!" Suspiró Harry relajándose un poco mas "Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso es que no querías estar mas conmigo, por que creías que yo solo te veía como un amigo con derecho a roce mas, por que no te tomaba en serio"

"Eso es lo que somos… éramos" aclaró Draco rápidamente, su corazón bombeaba mucho mas rápido y trataba de que su respiración no se notara agitada.

"Lo acepto, eso es lo que éramos" concordó Harry "Pero eso no quiere decir que era lo que yo sentía o que era lo que quería"

"¡Oh por Merlín!" resopló Draco algo molesto "Fue lo que le dijiste a la comadreja y a la libro con patas" En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca supo que había metido la pata.

"Que bueno que no escuchaste la conversación" sonrió Harry un poco mas relajado, si Draco había escuchado eso y se había puesto así era por que definitivamente si sentía algo por él ¿Por qué otra razón podría alterarse tanto?

"Ya déjame en paz ¿quieres?" replicó tratando de soltarse del agarre.

"No" Harry sujetó con un poco mas de fuerza a Draco "Ahora me vas a oír y luego podrás hacer lo que te plazca" Draco le dio una mirada desconfiada pero finalmente asintió "Yo sé que tal vez empezamos con algo como _follamos y punto_, pero tu sabes que eso ha cambiado, y mucho, durante este tiempo yo me sentí cada vez mas atraído por ti, y no solo habló de gusto físico, o por el sexo, si no también de cariño… yo…" Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, el rostro de Draco lucía indescifrable "Yo creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, y me hubiera gustado intentar algo mas contigo que _solo follar_"

"¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?" preguntó con la voz en un hilo, demasiado asombrado para pensar claramente.

"Eso, yo quería decírtelo desde varios días atrás, que no quería que siguiéramos viéndonos a escondidas, o sin derecho a nada, quería todo de ti, no solo follar un par de horas en algún lugar oscuro"

"Yo…"

"Eso ya no importa ahora" replicó Harry soltándolo finalmente y poniéndose en pie "Sé que en un día mas nos iremos a casa y que lo mas probable es que no nos crucemos más, pero no quería dejarte ir sin dejarte en claro eso, para mi fue y es algo mas que _solo follar_"

"Potter…" Draco se puso de pie en un salto "Potter" repitió tomándolo de los hombros y negando suavemente con la cabeza

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó Harry no queriendo emocionarse aun, sintiendo las manos de Draco atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, su olor cada vez mas cerca

"¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste en la enfermería aquel día?"

"Pues por que…" le era mas difícil pensar o responder, sintiendo el aliento de Draco casi golpeando sus labios "Por que tu dijiste que no tenía derecho a preocuparme… prácticamente me…" No terminó de explicarse, los labios de Draco sellaron los suyos en un delicioso y muy extrañado beso.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Estaba seguro que estaba soñando, que tenía un sueño muy agradable cuando sintió algo húmedo y caliente rodeando su polla, tal vez aquello aun era parte del sueño, o no, decidió cuando una mano lo hizo abrir un poco mas las piernas, y esa boca chupó mucho mas fuerte "¡Oh joder!"

"Buenos días" murmuró Harry deteniéndose un momento para mirar a Draco antes de volver a meterse la polla de Draco en la boca, sintió como los dedos de Draco se enredaban en su cabello de la nuca y se apretaban cuando chupaba mucho mas fuerte.

"Potter… Merlín" lloriqueó Draco sabiendo que no duraría mucho, el trabajo que Harry estaba haciendo con su boca allá abajo era fenomenal "Si… Si" sus manos apretaron mas fuerte la nuca de Harry y levantó las caderas buscando imponer mas velocidad y fuerza.

Harry sonrió aun con la polla de Draco en la boca y mientras con una mano presionaba la base con la otra bajo un poco mas, hasta tantear la entrada rosada y apretada, sintió a Draco removerse un poco mas y entonces presionó un par de dedos en el interior

"Eso está bien" dijo Draco con voz ahogada sintiendo como esos dedos iban entrando en el poco a poco.

Harry apretó un poco mas la base y curvó los dedos del interior de Draco, frotando suavemente, y entonces obtuvo el efecto que buscaba: Draco se arqueó tanto que por un momento temió que se lastimara mientras lloriqueaba y gemía algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Chupó mucho mas fuerte, hasta soltar la polla de Draco y volver nuevamente a introducirla en su boca, el cuerpo de Draco se agitó mucho mas bajo él y entonces lo sintió, su cuerpo temblando y una gran cantidad de líquido caliente y ligeramente amargo en su boca.

"Potter… Merlín" suspiró Draco casi sin aire y sintiendo la lengua de Harry lamiendo suavemente su aun demasiado sensible miembro.

Harry se apartó finalmente de Draco y se tendió a su lado, Draco aun tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sudando suavemente, pero aun así buscó acurrucarse junto a él.

"Esa ha sido una buena forma de decir buenos días" dijo finalmente Draco dejando caer la frente en el cuello de Harry y pegándose mas a él, sintiendo como toda su piel desnuda entraba en contacto con la piel caliente y desnuda de Harry.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado" murmuró Harry sobre el oído de Draco, sintió como la piel del chico se estremecía suavemente, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la espalda. Su erección se frotó un poco más fuerte contra la pierna de Draco que soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Vaya" la mano de Draco bajó suavemente acariciando el costado de Harry hasta llegar a la altura de su polla "Veo que alguien mas esta despierto" sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la gran erección. Harry jadeó suavemente ante el contacto, mientras la mano que le acariciaba la espalda se detuvo y lo presionó un poco más

"Malfoy…"

Draco empezó a repartir besos y suaves mordidas sobre el hombro de Harry mientras su mano empezaba a subir con mas velocidad, y Harry lo apretaba mas aun, "Eres tan sexy cuando haces esos ruiditos" le murmuró mientras Harry seguía agitando las caderas contra la mano de Draco y gimiendo suavemente.

"¡Dios…!" Harry apretó las manos en la espalda de Draco y empujó más fuerte, estaba muy caliente por la mamada que le había hecho a Draco y sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más y entonces esos dientes se clavaron en su hombro de una manera tan conocida y jodidamente excitante y no se aguantó mas. "¡Malfoy!" Con un ronco gemido y aun agitando sus caderas y el resto de su cuerpo, se derramó entre los dedos de Draco, y sobre sus abdómenes.

Draco le dio un beso mas en la barbilla y en los labios antes de soltarlo y abrazarse a él "¿En verdad tenemos que levantarnos pronto?" susurró luego de sentir como el cuerpo de Harry se tranquilizaba por completo.

"En algún momento lo tendremos que hacer" Harry aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de lo que era una mañana con Draco. "Pero creo que aun podemos retrazar un poco el momento"

"Genial" Draco bostezó suavemente y acomodó mejor la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Harry dispuesto a dormir todo lo que le fuera permitido "Anoche no he dormido nada y aun estoy agotado"

Harry soltó una risita e invocó uno de los cobertores que habían caído al piso, y con eso los cubrió a ambos "Y tu estás cansado…" suspiró suavemente Harry. Luego de la reconciliación en el baño de prefectos ambos habían salido tomados de la mano, caminando por primera vez juntos por los pasillos de la escuela, claro que ningún alumno los había visto a esas horas, pero probablemente los cuadros si y de una u otra manera, como sucede con todos los chismes, alguien diría que los había visto juntos, aunque aquello ya no era un problema. Juntos habían llegado a la sala de los menesteres y habían continuado con su reconciliación, la última vez que Harry se corrió con Draco en su interior y gritando como un poseso, el sol ya estaba soltando sus primeros rayos a través de la ventana.

"Tu tienes la culpa" afirmó Draco acurrucándose feliz dentro del edredón y sobre el cuerpo de Harry

"Como se supone que tengo yo la culpa"

"Por que me insitas" concluyó Draco "Y me provocas demasiado"

Harry solo rió del comentario, le dio un beso en la cabeza y cerró los ojos, ambos se fueron quedando dormidos rápidamente.

Cuando Harry despertó una vez mas sintió los tibios labios de Draco besando su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas "mmm"

"Al fin despiertas" murmuró Draco sin apartarse mucho de él "Pensé que había sido tan bueno que te había dejado inconciente"

"¡Jo!" replicó Harry girándose lo suficiente para atrapar con las manos las caderas de Draco e inmovilizarlo "Eres un presumido"

"No soy el único" respondió Draco mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior en un gesto travieso, travieso y excitante, según pensó Harry. "Debemos irnos, ya es mas de medio día" informó finalmente, aun no tenía deseos de irse de allí, probablemente jamás tendría deseos de irse de allí pero sabía que debían hacerlo.

"¿Te apetece tomar una ducha conmigo?" preguntó Harry acercándose lo suficiente para besarle la barbilla y las mejillas

"Contigo me apetece todo" respondió Draco sintiendo como se excitaba nuevamente por las caricias tan simples que Harry estaba dándole.

"A mi también" le dijo Harry antes de darle un beso en los labios, no uno excitante o desenfrenado, si no uno mas lento y cariñoso. Draco suspiró suavemente y cuando se apartó ambos sonreían.

"Así que novios" suspiró Draco sentándose completamente en la cama, Harry lo imitó también.

"Si señor, novios" replicó Harry, la noche anterior entre reconciliación y reconciliación lo habían hablado y acordado así, sabían que estaría algo peliagudo por los amigos de Harry y la familia de Draco, pero igual lo intentarían, ambos sabían que valía la pena. Además ambos eran ya mayores de edad y por ende libres para enredarse con quien quisieran. Ese era el argumento que usarían, sobre todo Draco con su padre.

"Supongo que esta noche se lo dirás a tus amigos"

"Si… pero me gustaría pasar la noche contigo, es nuestra última juntos en la escuela" Harry buscó con su mano la de Draco y entrelazaron los dedos.

"A mi también me gustaría… Creo que mis amigos planean hacer algo, pero me escaparé a media noche"

"Genial, te veré aquí a media noche" aceptó Harry tirando de él para entrar ya al baño.

Draco se dejó dirigir, en cuanto entraron la ducha era muy similar a la de los baños de prefectos, solo que un poco mas amplia, Harry empezó a manipular las llaves de agua hasta que toda la habitación se llenó de un vapor agradable "Ven" lo jaló Harry metiéndose bajo el agua. La temperatura y la sensación del agua caliente sobre su piel eran geniales, sentía el cuerpo de Harry pegado a él y eso solo aumentaba más aun el confort de la ducha.

"Te sientes tan bien" murmuró Harry repartiendo pequeños besos en la nuca y la espalda

"Pensé que solo tomaríamos un baño" dijo con tono falsamente ofendido Draco mientras empujaba un poco mas sus caderas y dejaba caer su cabeza a un lado

"Y lo haremos" Harry mordió la espalda de Draco y se regocijó al escucharlo gemir "Eventualmente"

"Aja…"

Harry estiró la mano hasta dar con la pequeña pastilla de jabón y comenzó a besar y acariciar suavemente la espalda, deslizando la pastilla de jabón con lentitud, dejando a su paso una gran cantidad de espuma y burbujas. Bajó hasta las nalgas y siguió por las piernas antes de abrazarse a él, sintiendo toda su espalda resbaladiza y su erección atrapada entre las nalgas de Draco. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia el frente, hacia el pecho mientras sentía la cabeza de Draco sobre su hombro.

"Me gusta tomar duchas contigo" dijo Draco antes de darle un beso en el cuello, que era la única parte de piel a su alcance.

"A mi también… y te gustará aun mas" Harry agitó sus caderas un poco mas, su ahora resbalosa erección se refregó con mas fuerza entre las nalgas de Draco, que soltó un gemido sonoro "Por cierto" susurró "¿Te he dicho alguna vez que odio estas pastillitas de jabón?" Draco gimió nuevamente y Harry dejó caer la odiosa pastilla de jabón antes de empezar a morder y besar el cuerpo de Draco, bajo la espuma del jabón, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y haciéndolo vibrar de la manera que tanto había soñado e imaginado en esa esquina, en el baño de prefectos tanto tiempo atrás. Y tenía la esperanza de que era algo que haría durante mucho, pero mucho tiempo más.

**FIN**

Gracias a todos por leer…

Sobre todo a **tikitiki**,

Espero que la historia les haya gustado, en un inicio era algo de una sola parte, solo en las duchas y punto pero parece que no hay forma en que yo deje que este par de chicos (Harry y Draco) no sufran :(

Un beso a todos….

Pao

¡Viva el Flash!


End file.
